In U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,430 issued to the same inventor there is described a doppler radar with target velocity direction indicator but in the patent, low frequency .+-.45.degree. phase shifters are required; equipment disclosed in the patent is excessively troublesome to build for a relatively wide frequency band, i.e., on the order of 100 to 1. Other doppler radars operate in a frequency band that is too narrow.